


Robbie doesn't want a Pity Party (But he'll take a cake any day)

by foxy_mulder



Series: Lazytown [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, misunderstood Robbie, stephanie realizing/trying to fix her mistakes, unintentional meanness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Robbie my dude,, get your life together pal





	

Stephanie was having a pretty good day. She had woken up and had toast and eggs, then brushed her teeth and got out a coloring book.  
She colored for a little while, until her uncle called her into the kitchen. 

"Stephanie? Sportacus is here to see you!"

Oh good! Maybe he wanted to play? Maybe he would tell her where he'd been for the last few days!  
She scurried into the room. There stood Sportacus, holding something small and white. He smiled at her, taking her gently by the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you, please, in private," he said. He looked tense. She nodded. He was rarely this serious- Did something happen? 

They went outside and sat on a bench, Stephanie watching as Sportacus twiddled his thumbs. She waited for him to speak. Did someone get hurt? Did someone _die?_ Did-

"Why didn't you let Robbie play ball yesterday?"

So it was nothing serious after all. She could have laughed out loud. 

"Well, he's always stealing the ball and tricking us with disguises."

"But he asked nicely, didn't he?"

She thought. Well, yes, he did. Nicely, but definitely not sincerely, if she knew Robbie.

"But that was just a trick! He didn't really want to play, he just wants us to be lazy!"

Sportacus sighed. "Stephanie- do you ever wonder _why_ Robbie plays tricks on you?"  
She shook her head. Why did he play tricks... because he was evil, maybe. Or old and cranky. She wasn't sure why, and she had never really thought about it before.

"He's very lonely."

Lonely. Stephanie didn't really understand that. Robbie, lonely? But there were plenty of people to be friends with. Robbie just didn't want any friends, obviously, or he would go out and socialize. And stop being so darn mean.

Sportacus must have seen the confusion in her face, because he began to unfold the white thing- a piece of paper- in his hand. He held it out to her. It was a photo of Robbie and Sportacus. As always, Robbie looked sour and Sportacus did not. It was old and wrinkled. Why would Sportacus keep this?

"He has had that photo for a very long time, Stephanie."

So it was Robbies?! She was understanding less and less. 

"He really does care about his friends, he's just not very good at talking to people. I think that's why he hides away underground all the time, and why he only comes out in disguise, to play tricks, and never stays around after you figure out who is under the disguise... He's jealous of your playing. He thinks no one cares about him. He told me..." 

Sportacus breathed deeply and stared off sadly for a moment.

"He told me that saving him isn't worth my time."

Stephanie felt like she'd been punched. Robbie thought _what?_ All of this went so far from her perception of him, she had a hard time believing it. But Sportacus thought it was true, and he never lied. And then there was that old picture. She never knew all that about Robbie. Just the day before, she'd seen him, and- oh gosh. She told him he couldn't play ball. How did she not see it? 

**His face.**

Her eyes widened as it fully sunk in. She should have seen it, he was so nervous and hopeful, and then all of a sudden he was... crumpled. She crumpled him. In front of everybody. All this time she was discluding and shunning Robbie for being mean, when in reality _she_ was the mean one. Thinking back, they'd never ever invited Robbie to their games or parties. Of course he wanted to be included! She wanted to cry. 

"I need to fix this."

Sportacus nodded in approval. 

She would fix it. And not just the incident yesterday, _all_ of it. 

\---

Stephanie and Sportacus went to each of their friends houses, until they were all assembled in the town square. Stephanie stood on the podium.

"I have an announcement to make."

Everyone waited impatiently.

"We are going to have a party!"

Cheers erupted. A party! There was no reason to have a party! What a good idea!!

Stephanie grinned. "Alright, Ziggy, you bring food- Sportacus, you want to bring food instead? okay- Trixie, bring plates..."

She knew they would jump at the idea of a party, but she hadn't yet told them Robbie would be invited. Should she tell them? On the one hand, if she did, they might not even come. But if she didn't, there might be some really nasty words about Robbie-even directly _to_ him- about being a party ruiner. She squirmed. Best to just say it; at least two people would show up at the party, anyway. She climbed down from the podium into the excited chatter about decorations and food.

"How many plates? Six?"

**Okay, here goes.**

"Um, seven actually. Robbie is going to be invited."

The conversation stopped.

"What?!"

She shuffled her feet.

"Well, I was just thinking... I was a little mean, not letting him play the other day, and we usually don't invite him to things. I'm sure he's a nice guy."

 

She must have gotten through to them, because they went back to planning. Stingy did approach her later, however, as they hung the balloons.

"Stephanie, since we are all pitching in on bringing things to my party, I think Robbie should have to bring something too."

That was...actually a great idea. She agreed, and left to go see Robbie. She skipped across town to Robbies house and knocked on the hatch. A sleep-rumpled Robbie came up to greet her, even though it was way past noon.

"Robbie, we're having a party and we're all bringing food and you're going to bring the cake, okay?"

Robbie blinked at her.

"Did Sportacus put you up to this?" he asked, yawning. No one yawned that dramatically. He had to be faking that.

"Uh, I talked to him this morni-"

he nodded, holding up a hand to cut her off.

"That's what I thought. I don't need your pity invitation, okay?"

"No, that's not-"

He closed the hatch. 

\-------------------

When Stephanie told him what happened, Sportacus had no choice but to go back and talk to Robbie.

"Robbie, you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable!"

Sportacus did his 419th consecutive pullup and rolled his eyes.

"I talked to Stephanie, and she's really sorry, she didn't realize-"

"Yeah, I know, she feels sorry for me! I don't want it!"

Why did this have to be so difficult?  
"No, she wants to make it up to you and be friends. Not because of pity, because she wants you to give them a second chance at being friends. Do you forgive them, Robbie?"

Robbie slouched in the chair.  
He muttered a reluctant "yes, of course."  
Sportacus wasn't sure how he felt about that. Did Robbie forgive them because he was really over it, or because he still believed it was his fault? He was willing to bet on the latter. But hopefully going to the party would change that.

"So you will go to the party, then?"

He nodded, unmoving. Sportacus took a deep breath.

"Well, I never expected to be saying this, but let's make a cake."

Robbies eyes lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY  
> IVE BEEN SLOWLY REALIZING THIS WOULD HAVE WORKED BETTER AS A SINGLE CHAPTERED WORK INSTEAD OF A SERIES  
> BUT NOW ITS TOO LATE THERES NO GOING BACK  
> anyway there will only be like a couple more installments after this one... bone app the teeth, enjoy
> 
>  


End file.
